Aslain En'din
Aslain En'din (Daniel's Character) *'Class': Bard *'Race': Human *'Gender': Male *'Eye/Hair Color': Green/Brown *'Age': 20(start) - 23 (end of Krenim Conversion) *'Height': 5ft. 7in. *'Weight': 153lbs. *'Alignment': Neutral Evil (-ish) *'Deity Worshiped': Kelemvor *'Bending Element': Illusion (water/light) Background History (2.2nd draft) A citizen of the Eastern Empire, born in the small village of _____(?) to Erdan and Illenas En'din. Aslain was musically inclined starting at an early age, and developed an all encompassing interest in magic and magical items (magical fire in particular). He thought a sensible combination of his musical inclination and his magic interests was encapsulated in the dream of becoming a Bard who traveled the world, maybe collecting magical artifacts in his travels. He had a relatively happy early childhood, and there was little that was out of reach. When he was 10, Aslain's home, on the outskirts of _____, was attacked by a criminal firebender for reasons unknown. His house, his parents, and his future were left in flames as the boy escaped to the village. In the care of his neighbors, just under a mile away from his former home, Aslain's hunger for vengeance grew. When he turned 15, Aslain joined a traveling caravan of performers and joined as a singer/stagehand for their band, in an attempt to escape from the nightmares of fire and death that haunted his nights. In his travels he gained some exposure to the world around him, but his hate for that woman never left him, he brooded over it for years and soon he sought power to fight and resources to find out who she was. He became rather dedicated to preparing himself for killing her. He searched in himself for the way he wanted the firebending arsonist to die, and he wanted to show her mercy that she hadn't shown to his parents. He wanted the moral high ground on her by killing her in the swiftest way he could think of, a decapitation (he also wanted her to see her own death) He looked for the most fitting weapon to deliver a decapitating swing with and found that there was an executioner's axe in the caravan's weapon storage. From that point, along with rigorous training, Aslain felt he needed magic to defeat her, since bending was beyond his reach. He found an old nameless Bard that gave him some basic magical training for the money he earned performing. Aslain left the caravan and trained under the nameless Bard for a year. The Bard gave Aslain a magical textbook that essentially gave him magic academy lessons in his sleep, and at the cost of a bit of his sanity and restful sleep, Aslain grew magically. Leaving his master without a word one sleepless night, Aslain left for a journey back to his homeland and ended up wandering around the city of Adil, the forests in the area, and the area around his village. When Aslain turned 20, in a town that neighbored Adil, he heard of a rumor of a military draft coming to his village. Aslain realized that with the Empire's resources, he could eventually track down that woman. So he headed back within a week, reconnected with some old acquaintances and waited. Notable Stories (in progress) *defeating a giant by himself: *prayer to the gods answered: *critical poke of an epic being: *items of utility and winning: *not delivering the final blow: *evil only in interrogation 1 & 2: *black dragon dismemberment: *blackhole slingshot to ball of light to face: *housing dispute: *bullshit with immovable shafts: *astral sea criminal record: *getting bending from what was on hand: *giving a Wind Shard to Krime: *tales of collection: *thwarted an attempted murder: Post main campaign *became a magister of Adil *started a magic school *joined a war and sent students to war for credit *made a personal flying steampack suit *bought things from Bauhamut!!